


Reading Book

by Nary



Category: Firefly
Genre: Character Study, Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the misfits on his ship, Mal knew the least about Shepherd Book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Book

Of all the misfits on his ship, Mal knew the least about Shepherd Book. Sure, he didn't understand two-thirds of what River said, and couldn't figure out what Inara was doing with them at all, when she could be sitting in a gorram mansion in Sihnon, but he got the basics - he could understand hurt and the need to hide, even if he didn't know all the details.

The Shepherd didn't seem like he was hurting, inside or outside, and he didn't really seem like he was hiding from anything either. He had his secrets, sure enough, but they looked to Mal like a burden he carried of his own accord, not because he didn't have a choice. He radiated calm and control and a sense of peace, rare commodities out on the rim. By all rights he should have had nothing to do with them, should have been ministering to some decent folk somewhere. But he had _serenity_ , Mal realized at last. Must've been why he belonged there.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
